Le revers de la médaille
by buckstar
Summary: Les temps sont durs, à nouveau! Les amitiés ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient et une nouvelle menace pèsent sur nos héros. Que faire quand on ne sait pas ce qui nous attends?
1. Chapitre Premier

Ils n'étaient plus que trois, trois face à leur destin. Ils se doutaient bien que leurs avenirs, ainsi que celui de leurs communautés se jouait à cet instant précis. Le ciel était sombre, il devait être 4h du matin. Dans celui-ci se dessinait la fameuse marque des ténèbres. Tandis que les derniers survivants se battaient encore corps et âmes contre les mangemorts, Harry, Ron et Hermione franchirent la porte d'entrée du château. Le parc était devenu un vrai champ de guerre. On pouvait y voir des cratères produit par les géants et il ne restait, que du saule cogneur, une partie de son tronc. Harry, voyant ce massacre, se rendit compte que tout cela n'était que de sa faute, et que ses amis et leurs familles étaient entrain de mourir par sa faute. Alors, puisque Dumbledore lui avait montré comment faire, il prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa gorge et parla clairement afin que tous le château et le parc entendent.

**- La guerre a suffisamment durée, que tout ça s'arrête. Voldemort, rappelles tous tes mangemorts ! Je me**** rends, il ne sert à rien que d'autres souffrent.**

Après ces paroles, un silence ténébreux s'installa dans toute l'enceinte. Il vit les mangemorts, ainsi que les géants, regagner la forêt. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir, Harry rangea sa baguette et se retourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis. Il leur demanda de rejoindre les survivants et d'aider les blessés. Ron et Hermione refusèrent. Se doutant de ce refus, Harry leur expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils subissent le même sort que les autres. Que c'était un exploit qu'ils soient toujours en vie à cet instant même et que lui seul pouvait régler ce problème. Après tout, la prophétie disait bien que l'un ne pouvait vivre tant que l'autre était de ce monde.  
Mais rien n'y faisait, Hermione s'entêtât. Seul Ron restait en retrait, il n'avait jamais était doué avec les discours, contrairement à Hermione. Hermione trouva le point sensible, les parents d'Harry... Ce dernier ravala ses larmes lorsqu'il entendit le nom de son père et de sa mère. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui dit dans son oreille.

**- Nous combattrons ensemble, si tu dois mourir, alors nous mourront avec toi.**

Harry, n'ayant plus aucun argument à soumettre, et sachant qu'Hermione n'allait pas le laisser ainsi, accepta leur requête, celle de rester jusqu'à la toute fin. Tout trois se dirigèrent donc vers le foret interdit. Qui ne l'était plus vraiment d'ailleurs. Arrivés à la cabane d'Hagrid, il vit son ami agenouillé pleurant sur la dépouille de son chien Crockdur. Hagrid marmonnait des paroles remplies de haine envers celui qui avait tué son chien. Harry déposa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hagrid en signe de compassion puis continua son chemin. Ils marchèrent plus de dix minutes avant d'arriver à la clairière où se trouvait le plus maléfique des mages noir. Entre temps, Harry usa de la pierre de résurrection et invoqua ses parents. Il espérait que ceux-ci allait le soutenir dans ses choix.  
Voldemort, jusqu'à lors, dos tourné, se retourna en applaudissant. Il fit signe aux trois adolescents pour qu'ils avancent puis dit.

**- Tu m'as épaté sur ce coup là Harry. Je ne t'avais donné que 5 minutes avant que tu te rende et tu as tenu plusd'une nuit ! Je te félicite.**

**- Il n'y a rien d'épatant là dedans, surenchéri Harry, cela montre que je suis plus fort que tu ne l'imaginais... Tom Jedusor.**

A l'appel de ce nom, on put voir les lèvres de Voldemort frémir de haine. Il avait sa baguette en main et était prêt à utiliser le sortilège mortel. Harry, voyant la haine soudaine de son adversaire, rit.

**- Eh oui Tom, j'ose prononcer ton vrai nom, alors... qu'attend-tu ? Pourquoi ne pas me tuer sur le champ ? As-tu encore**** peur que le sort se retourne contre toi ? Et si c'était le cas ? Tu n'as plus aucun Horcruxe en activité, tu mourras donc avec moi !**

Harry jouait sur la provocation. En réalité, il restait un Horcruxe mais, malgré une petite idée, il ne savait pas vraiment ou il se trouvait. Cette provocation marcha, et Voldemort lança le sort Avada Kedavra. Mais là, comme la première fois, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Tout d'abord, Harry avait donné pour instruction à Ron et Hermione de se glisser sous la cape et de tuer Nagini dés que Voldemort lançait le sort. Ensuite, lorsqu'il lança le sort, un événement unique se passa. Le sort toucha Harry, ainsi que Voldemort. Ce qui fait que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à terre. Les mangemorts, prenant peur, s'enfuirent.  
Ron et Hermione enlevèrent la cape et prirent leurs baguettes. Tandis qu'Hermione accourait auprès d'Harry, Ron regarda le corps inerte du seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'approcha prudemment de cette créature qui ressemblait plus à un serpent qu'à un humain. Alors qu'il fut à 15 centimètre de lui, il envoya, à l'aide de sa baguette, la baguette de Tom de l'autre coté de la clairière et se retourna vers Hermione, fier de son acte mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. En faite, elle essayait de réanimer Harry du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle essaya toute la panoplie des sorts qu'elle connaissait mais rien n'y fit. Alors, paniquée, elle demanda à Ron de l'aider à porter leur ami afin de l'apporter à Pomfresh, afin qu'elle-même essaye de le  
réanimer.

Arrivés au château, Hermione et Ron furent rejoints par toute la horde des enseignants de Poudlard, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que Ron tenait Harry sur son épaule, tous s'arrêtèrent de marcher. On pouvait voir en tête de ligne le professeur McGonagall ébahie, terrorifiée par l'image qui défilait devant elle. Soudain, un cri perçant rompit le silence. Il s'agissait de Ginny qui accourait auprès de Ron afin de voir de plus prés ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Lorsque Ron déposa son ami sur le sol, Ginny s'agroupit et tentât, en vain, de le réanimer. Voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle se tourna vers les professeurs toujours choqué par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, et demanda Pomfresh.

**- Ou est Mme Pomfresh, s'il-vous-plait, il faut le sauver ! Il ne peut pas mourir ! Non il ne peut pas !**

Une femme fréle se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers le corps inerte d'Harry. Elle s'agenouillât, sortit sa  
baguette et commença à formuler quelques sorts. Seulement le corps d'Harry ne réagissait toujours pas, alors elle se retourna vers Ron et Hermione.

**- Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ?**

**- De...Depuis... au moins... 10... 10... minutes**, bégaya Hermione.

Pomfresh tourna le dos à Hermione et continua à jeter ses sorts sur le corps d'Harry. Ron, Hermione, les enseignants et les membres de l'Ordres furent vite rejoint par le reste des combattants, tous se regroupèrent autour du héros. Pomfresh, arrivant au bout de la liste de ses sortilèges, se leva, s'approcha de McGonagall et lui dit :

**- Je suis désolé Minerva, j'ai essayé tout les sors que je connaissais, mais Potter est mort.**

Des sanglots s'entendaient dans la voix de l'infirmière, refusant cette réalité et pourtant, c'était bien vrai. Ce soir, Harry Potter avait succombé au sortilége de la mort lancé par le seigneur des ténèbres, également mort dans la clairière. Minerva, très peinée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, s'avança vers le corps d'Harry, sortit un foulard de sa poche et recouvra son visage. Ensuite, elle se releva, et dit à l'assemblée.

**- Ce fut un lourd combat, pour nous tous. Chacun d'entre nous avons perdus des êtres chers pendant cette bataille. Maigré cela, nous avons continué à nous battre afin que la paix règne dans la communauté magique. Harry Potter, qui avait un grand coeur, s'est sacrifié afin que nous ayons la vie sauve. Ce jour, restera**** à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires...**

McGonagall n'eut pas le temps de terminer son discours que des cris de stupeurs se firent entendre dans la foule. Tous pointaient du doigt le corps d'Harry qui avait quelque chose de bizarre. En effet, une lueur étincelante émanait de son corps. Comme si, son âme essayait de revenir. Après quelques minutes, la lueur s'intensifiat et on vit la main d'Harry bouger. La foule, stupéfaite, éclata de joie. Espérant que leur héro était en réalité vivant était pour eux une source d'espoir et de victoire.


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

_**Poudlard remit en état. Ses élèves et enseignants pourront y remettre les pieds dès la rentrée**_

_Il y a 2 ans et demi, une guerre avait fait rage au sein de Poudlard, l'école de magie, qui opposait Lord Voldemort à l'Ordre du phoenix, ordre réputé pour avoir contrer à maintes reprises le Seigneur des ténèbres. De cette guerre, avait résulté la quasi-destruction du château ainsi que la perte de nombreux étudiants de l'école._

_De plus, celle-ci n'a pas été invisible aux yeux des moldus, qui, malgré l'intervention des deux gouvernements, magique et non-magique, a eu certaine conséquences dérangeantes. En effet, le peuple magique fut révélé au monde entier. Ensuite, la médiatisation de cette révélation mena à une vraie chasse aux sorcières._

_Aujourd'hui, heureusement, cette pratique s'est atténuée mais on dénombrerait encore 10.000 adepte decelle-ci rien qu'en Angleterre. Le gouvernement Moldus a vite mit en place une cellule gérant cette crise. Nous rappelons donc au peuple magique de faire attention aux moldus._

_En bref, Poudlard rouvrira ses portes le 1er septembre prochain et accueillera donc vos enfants. La sécurité du château a été augmentée de 200 %, non qu'une menace plane mais cette mesure à été prise par la directrice de l'école Minerva McGonagall._

_« Je souhaites que mes élèves se sentent en sécurité à Poudlard et que ce qui s'est déroulé il y a deux ans et demi ne les perturbent pas. Je souhaite également garder la même atmosphère qu'avait installé Albus Dumbledore, qui restera à jamais le meilleur directeur de cette école. », déclara-t-elle lors d'une interview._

Quand elle eu fini de lire l'article, Hermione feuilleta le reste de la gazette et voyant que rien d'autre ne l'intéressait, la déposa sur la table et se leva. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le jardin où se trouvait Ron et Ginny. Arrivée à la porte, elle les regarda voler sur leurs balais. Ceci lui rappela un souvenir qui lui semblait lointain mais elle évita d'y penser car ce fut à cette époque que la guerre avait réellement

commencé. L'année ou Dumbledore était mort. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait à cette époque, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Au moment où elle essuya les quelques larmes qui se mettaient à couler, Ron se retourna vers Hermione et lui adressa un sourire. Hermione lui renvoya ce sourire qui fut rapidement effacer. Au loin, un hibou se dirigeait vers le terrier. Cela faisait plus de quatre semaines que le terrier n'avait pas reçu de courrier. Hermione, voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou plutôt gracieux, devina qu'il devait s'agir là d'un courrier officiel. Ron et Ginny atterrissaient lorsque le hibou se posa aux côtés d'Hermione. Elle décrocha le parchemin et récompensa l'hibou d'une confiserie. Ensuite, elle déplia le parchemin et commença à le lire. Ron essaya de lire au dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione mais elle l'en empêcha.

Alors Ron patienta. Quand elle eu fini, elle le roula et entra dans la cuisine toute chamboulée. Ron, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, la suivit.

**- Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? dit Ron**

**- Et bien... lit par toi-même.**

Elle lui passa le parchemin et Ron s'empressa de le lire. Il le lut à voix haute.

_A l'intention de tous les anciens élèves_

_Chers anciens, en tant que directrice, je vous invite à me rejoindre le 1er septembre prochain à Poudlard afin de rendre un hommage à tous ceux qui ont combattu à vos côtés et se sont sacrifié afin d'offrir un monde fait d'amour et de paix aux générations future._

_Pr. McGonagall_

Ron déposa le message sur la table et adressa un regard soucieux à Hermione. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. En effet, depuis la guerre, Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'avaient plus remis les pieds à Poudlard. L'école renfermait un trop lourd passé pour eux et y retourner les replongera certainement dans ces ténèbres.

**- Il faut qu'on y aille,** dit Ron après avoir reprit ses esprit.

**- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai,** dit Hermione.

**- C'est le seul moyen de tourner la page Hermione !**

**- Il a raison**, intervint Ginny**, après tout, le mal a été vaincu non ? Nous ne risquons plus rien ! De plus cela nous permettra de revoir de vieux amis.**

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues minutes. Chacun pesaient le pour et le contre de leur retour dans l'école. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils décidèrent d'y aller à une condition : Si un d'entre eux flanchait, ils rentreraient.


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'invitation à Poudlard. Nous étions le 31 aout et le trio (Ron, Hermione et Ginny) commençaient à préparer leurs bagages. Ils avaient pour idée de partir le soir même afin d'arriver la veille à Poudlard. Pour prévenir de leurs arrivée, Hermione avait envoyé un hibou tôt au matin au professeur McGonagall. Au fil des deux semaines, ils avaient été prit contact avec Luna et

Neville. Ils s'étaient également joints au voyage et devaient se rejoindre au terrier.

**- Maman, tu as mit mes chaussettes dans le sac ? **demanda Ron à sa mère

**- Oui, j'y ai mit cinq paire.**

**- Et tu as mit ou mes robes ?**

**- Elles sont dans ton armoire !**

Ron comme à son habitude, n'avait fait qu'un quart de son sac alors que les deux filles avaient déjà fini le leurs. Afin qu'il ne les mette pas en retard, elles allèrent l'aider. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient prêts. Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était cinq heures et demie. Ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent Neville qui venait d'arriver, accompagné de Luna. Ils se tenaient la main. Hermione et Ginny, quand elles virent ça, éclatèrent de joie. Elles coururent vers le couple et les serrèrent dans leur bras.

Ron, quant à lui, plus réservé, se contenta de frapper dans la main de Neville et de faire une légère accolade amicale à Luna.

**- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ? **s'exclama Hermione

**- Ca va faire un an. Nous nous étions revu au chaudron magique, où je travaille en tant que serveur, et on s'est avoué nos sentiments. dit Neville.**

**- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était à moi**_**, **_dit Luna en direction de Ginny.

Ginny rigola. Elle se souvint qu'en cinquième année, Luna lui avait confié qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de Neville. Elle l'avait même raconté qu'un groupe de nargoles lui avaient avousé qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Trêve de plaisanterie, Hermione regarda sa montre, il était dix huit heures. Il était donc temps pour eux de partir.

**- Désolé d'interrompre la conversation, mais il est temps de partir. Je vous laisse deux possibilités, le transplanage ou alors la poudre de cheminette. A vous de choisir.**

Il ne leur fallut pas moins de cinq minutes pour décidé qu'ils allaient se déplacé par transplanage, transport moins salissant, jusqu'à Pré-au-lard et ensuite, se rendre à pied au château, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il était donc temps de dire au revoir à Mme Weasley. Cette dernière était restée en retrait lors des retrouvailles mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes comme à chaque adieu. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui donna une dizaine de bisous sur les joues.

**- M'man !**

**- Je t'aime, fais attention à toi et à ta soeur !**

**- Ne t'en fais pas maman on sera prudent !**

Elle lâcha son fils et prit sa fille dans ses bras, là ce fut la dégringolade. Elle se mit à pleurer comme une madeleine. Ginny consola sa mère et lui promit que tout se passerai bien et qu'elle prendrait soin de son grand frère. Convaincue, elle passa à Hermione. Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa fille, elles étaient très proches. Rien que les adieux durèrent au minimum un quart d'heure. Ils sortirent dans la cour et se regroupèrent en groupe. Ils avaient décidé de transplaner en groupe. Ils se tinrent donc

tous la main et réfléchirent, visualisèrent et pensèrent à Pré-au-lard. Au bout de cinq minute, ils étaient partit.

La rue était très calme. Il n'y avait que deux trois vieilles personnes qui se dirigeaient vers la taverne quand cinq personnes arrivèrent en transplanant. En d'autres temps, ces premiers auraient fuit mais depuis deux années, le monde magique n'avaient plus peur si ce n'est des chasseurs de

sorciers.

_**- Pré-au-lard, **_dit d'une façon trés nostalgique Hermione.

Le quintuor regarda le château au loin. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas été détruit deux ans auparavant. Il avait retrouvé son élégance, ses formes d'autrefois. Ils regardèrent solennellement le château en silence. Ils restèrent fixes et silencieux plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'un faible vent frais souffla sur le groupe, Hermione trembla et brisa le silence.

**- Et si on allait prendre un verre avant de se rendre au château ?**

**- Bonne idée**, dirent-ils d'une voix commune.

Et ils tournèrent le dos au château pour se diriger vers « Les trois balais ». Arrivé là-bas, ils prirent une table après avoir commander cinq bières-au-beurre. Lorsque les boissons arrivèrent, ils se souhaitèrent santé et burent. Alors qu'Hermione déposait son verre, Dean Thomas s'avança vers leur table et les salua.

**- Hey ! Comment ça va vieux ?** Demanda Ron

**- Ca va bien merci, et vous ?** Dit-il en faisant le tour de la table des yeux.

**- On va plutôt bien ! Tu es venu pour l'hommage ?**

**- Oui, au départ je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de me replonger dans ces souvenirs mais je me suis**

**finalement dit que ce sera une bonne occasion de revoir de vieux camarades...**

**- Je te comprends,** intervint Hermione**, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit que toi mais je suis finalement là.**

Elle lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Ensuite, elle finit sa boisson et se leva.

**- Je pense qu'il va être temps d'y aller. Il commence à faire nuit.**

Le reste de la bande se leva et suivirent Hermione. Ils se couvrirent puis sortir du pub. Ils se tournèrent vers le château et commencèrent à marcher en direction de celui-ci. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au portail du château. Ron remarqua qu'un écriteau était placardé sur celui-ci. Il s'approcha et le lut à voix haute.

_« Pour annoncer votre visite, envoyez des étincelles_

_rouge vers le ciel. Quelqu'un viendra vérifier votre identité._

_Bien à vous, la direction »_

Ron se retourna, regarda Hermione et les autres d'un air incrédule. Ce fut Ginny qui sortit sa baguette et envoya les étincelles. Une fois fait, ils attendirent que quelqu'un viennent les ouvrir. Un silence pesant s'installait.

**- C'est fou les nouvelles mesures de sécurité**, dit Hermione histoire de cassé le silence.

Mais rien n'y fit, le silence se réinstalla. Au bout de vingt minutes, le professeur Flitwick vint leur ouvrir. D'une voix enjouée, il salua ses anciens élèves.

**- Oh comme ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !**

**- Nous aussi, cela nous fait extrêmement plaisir, dit Ginny avec un sourire ravageur.**

**- Venez, entrez.**

Les six jeunes adultes suivirent leur ancien professeur de sortilège à travers le parc. Celui-ci n'avait pas changé. Malgré ce qu'il s'y était déroulé, il avait retrouvé sa beauté et sa fraicheur d'autrefois. La tombe d'Albus Dumbledore se trouvait toujours aux abords du lac. Un vase contenant un bouquet de lys était déposé sur la tombe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la grande porte du château, ils remarquèrent une pancarte

tel celle qu'on trouve chez les médecins moldu avec inscrit dessus : « Poudlard, havre de paix pour tout apprentisorciers ». En entrant dans le hall, une autre surprise de taille les attendaient. Une statue représentant Harry se postait au milieu du Hall. Sur le socle de la statue, nous pouvions

lire : « Nous ne remercierons jamais assez Harry Potter sans qui le monde magique serait soumis aux ténèbres ».

Hermione, Ron et Ginny ne s'attardèrent pas devant la statue, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils trouvèrent le professeur McGonagall. Malgré les années passées, elle n'avait quasiment pas vieilli. Lorsqu'elle vit le trio, elle arbora un sourire.

**- Miss Granger, ou plutôt devrai-je dire Mrs Weasley ? Ronald , Ginevra... Cela me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir.**

Hermione afficha un sourire rayonnant lorsqu'elle l'appela Mrs Weasley, et elle prit la main de Ron. En effet, ceux-ci s'étaient mariés en mai dernier. Ils auraient souhaité faire une cérémonie discrète et en petit comité mais la mère de Ron avait insisté pour célébré cela avec toute la famille et les professeurs de l'école.

Ron et Hermione avaient finalement accepté. Hermione fit rappeler à la réalité par Minerva qui leur posa une question qui leur glaça le sang.

**- Vous ne savez pas s'IL viendra ?**

Minerva avait appris à ne plus prononcé son nom devant le trio. Après la manière dont il les avait traités, ils avaient décidé de lui tourné le dos et de le laissé vivre sa propre vie en solitaire. McGonagall attristée par cet événement, avait essayé de tout faire pour le ramené à la raison mais depuis quelque mois, il avait disparu de la circulation. Elle ne savait pas s'il avait quitté le pays ou s'il s'était tout simplement

terrer dans sa tanière. Hermione regarda Ron craintif. Elle avait peur qu'il s'énerve. En effet, celle-ci était prés à rétablir le contact avec leur ancien ami mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait annoncé la couleur à Ron, il s'était emporté et elle avait finalement abandonnée l'idée de rétablir le contact avec Harry.

**- Non, nous ne savons pas, **dit-elle dans un souffle.


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

Ron était sortit du château afin d'éviter toute crise de colère. Il ne voulait pas entendre le nom de ce crétin qui avait servi de meilleur ami durant les 7 dernières années qui précédèrent leur dispute. Il dévala les marches du perron et se dirigea vers le parc. Très vite, il fut rejoint par Hermione, qui, dans un premier temps, se tut. Ils marchaient dans la nuit douce, ils ne savaient pas où ils se dirigeaient mais ils marchaient.

Hermione jeta des regards timides à Ron. Elle attendait de voir qu'il s'était calmé afin de lui adresser la parole. Au loin se dessinait le lac du château. Sur la rive, se trouvait la tombe de Dumbledore. Hermione vit là, sa dernière chance de convaincre son compagnon de reprendre

contact son ancien meilleur ami. Elle le conduisit donc vers le lac, pas loin de la tombe blanche. Prenant sa main, Hermione inspira et prit la parole.

- Il faut reprendre contact avec lui, dit-elle sachant que la conversation pouvait basculer en dispute d'une minute à l'autre.

Ron, qui regardait depuis le début par terre, releva la tête et fusilla du regard Hermione. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle en reparle. Il avait été clair, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Hermione, il n'en est pas question ! Il n'aurait pas dû se comporter ainsi. Il a été trop loin.

- Ron ! Pourquoi ne tourne tu pas la page ? Je suis sure qu'il s'en veut du comportement qu'il a eu ! Il faut lui donner une seconde chance. Je te rappelle que c'est ton meilleur ami.

- C'était mon meilleur ami ! Maintenant ce n'est qu'un crétin. Je me fous de ses états d'âme. Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant, dit-il avec énervement.

- Tu te rappelle quand tu nous as abandonné, Harry et moi, juste un peu avant Godric's Hollow ? J'étais triste, en colère contre toi et Harry aussi. Pourtant, nous t'avons pardonné quand tu as reparu !, tenta elle.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! J'ai été possédé par l'Horcruxe, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, se défendit-il.

- Oh que si tu le pensais, s'énerva Hermione, l'Horcruxe n'a fait qu'amplifier tes pensées et tu as éclaté. Je te demande juste de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ! S'il te plait !

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas ! Il n'aurait pas du parler ainsi à ma mère.

- Oh mais tu es borner Ronald Weasley, cria-t-elle, très bien tu ne veux pas le retrouver mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de le faire !

Hermione lâcha Ron et s'avança rapidement vers le château. Ron, qui était resté au même emplacement, ne prit pas la peine de la rattraper car il était trop énerver contre elle pour la retenir. Au fond de lui, il se doutait qu'elle avait raison, mais il était trop borner pour l'admettre. Hermione, qui était arrivé au château, se dirigea vers la grande salle,

espérant que McGonagall se trouvait toujours là. Elle fut soulagée en constatant qu'ils n'avaient pas bougé de là. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui adressa la parole.

- Professeur McGonagall, pourrai-je avoir l'autorisation de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école ? dit-elle légèrement essoufflée.

- Pourrai-je en savoir la raison ? demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Je compte partir directement à la recherche d'Harry professeur.

Minerva éprouvait une joie à cet instant même. Elle attendait qu'on lui dise cela. Elle afficha un sourire et répondit :

- Et bien, dans ce cas, je pense que cela va pouvoir se faire.

Elle sortit sa baguette et décrivit des cercles autour d'Hermione et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Cela devait certainement être du latin. Hermione se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui était resté muet jusqu'à maintenant et annonça :

- Je serai de retour dans moins de trois jours, je pense savoir où il est. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, tout ira bien. Je vous aime.

McGonagall arrêta ses cercles et ses formules latines et fit signe à Hermione qu'elle était maintenant autorisée à transplaner. Celle-ci compta jusqu'à trois puis tourna sur elle même et fut aspirer dans les ténèbres oppressantes…

L'aube venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'il sortit de ses couvertures. Il déposa, le plus discrètement possible ses pieds sur le plancher. Maintenant ses efforts, il se leva et marcha

sur la pointe des pieds vers la table de nuit à côté du second lit de là chambre. Il avait beau faire le moins de bruit qu'il voulait, le plancher avait la fâcheuse tendance à grincer. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le lit. D'un murmure, ilprononça :

- _Assurdiato !_

Une fois sure que le sortilège était actif, il déposa toute la plante de ses pieds sur le sol et marcha normalement. Sur la table de nuit, il attrapa ses lunettes qu'il enfila et la gazette du

sorcier. A la première page, on pouvait lire : _« Celui-dont-onne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vaincu, un nouveau monde __s'ouvre aux __sorciers »_. Harry sourit, il enroula le journal et se

dirigea vers la porte. Il voulait s'isoler, malgré l'heure, malgré le sommeil profond de son meilleur ami, il se sentait enfermé.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, respiré. Lorsqu'il se trouva entre l'embrasure de la porte et le couloir, il dirigea sa baguette vers Ron, murmura _finite incantatum, _afin d'annuler le sort, et

ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Il descendit lentement les marches. Lorsqu'il atteint le

premier palier, il tourna la tête vers la droite. Il vit une porte, il savait exactement qui se trouvait derrière celle-ci. Ginny Weasley était l'ex petite-amie d'Harry. Ils s'étaient séparés à

la fin de sa 6ème année à Poudlard, juste avant qu'il ne parte à la chasse aux Horcruxes. A cet instant, il avait très envie d'entrer dans la chambre et la réveillé pour lui avouer tout ses sentiments qu'il avait refoulé pendant prés d'un an. Ce n'était pas l'heure qui le résigna à ne pas le faire mais Hermione. En effet, celle-ci étaient revenue après avoir libéré ses parents du

sortilège d'oubliette en Australie. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'elle était rentrée, à la fois horrifiée et triste.

Depuis ce jour là, elle n'était sortit de la chambre qu'à l'heure des repas et ne s'était confié à personne de son aventure. Harry détourna son regard et à contre coeur, lâcha la poignée et descendit le dernier palier. Arrivé au rez-dechaussée, pensant être seul, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée afin de sortir mais quelqu'un parla derrière lui.

- Harry, que fais-tu debout à cette heure si matinale ?

Harry sursauta et sortit sa baguette. Il se retourna et la pointa vers son interlocuteur. Il ne lui fut pas plus d'une minute pour reconnaitre la personne qui était devant lui.

Mme Weasley avait laissé tomber son tricot par terre et avait levé les mains bien hautes. Son visage laissait paraître une mine effrayée. Harry, s'en voulant d'avoir agit sur la défense, baissa sa baguette et se confondit en excuses.

- Mme Weasley ! Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à rencontrer quelqu'un à cette heure. Je m'en veux, je n'aurai pas dû lever ma baguette ainsi. Pardonnez-moi.

Le visage de Mme Weasley se détendit et elle baissa les mains. Ensuite, sur un ton rassurant elle dit :

- Ne t'en fait pas mon garçon, c'est compréhensible, je n'aurai pas dû te surprendre, surtout après tout ce que tu as vécu.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et formèrent un sourire. Harry répondit à celui-ci. Un silence, interminable aux yeux d'Harry, s'installa entre eux. Harry ne savait pas comment esquiver la mère de Ron sans lui faire de peine. De l'autre côté, Mme Weasley ne savait pas quoi dire au garçon qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme son fils. Ce fut Mme Weasley qui mit fin à ce silence. D'un coup de baguette, elle projeta son tricot dans un tiroir et puis fit signe à Harry de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit.

- Tu as certainement faim, je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-elle.

En réalité, Harry n'avait nullement faim, par crainte de paraître impoli, acquiesça. Il la suivit dans la cuisine et s'installa sur une chaise. Mme Weasley s'affaira aux fourneaux et cinq minutes plus tard, le petit déjeuner fut servi. Harry commença à manger un croissant. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Harry regardait par la fenêtre le soleil se lever tandis que Mme Weasley regardait la pendule qui indiquait en tant réel où se trouvait le reste de la famille. En ce moment, chaque aiguille correspondant à un des membres de celle-ci, était pointée vers la case « en sécurité ». Elle détourna son regard, regarda par la fenêtre et rompit le silence en s'adressant à Harry.

- Harry ?, dit-elle.

- Mmmh ?

- Je voudrai te parler de quelque chose, si tu le veux bien.

- Je vous écoute.

Harry se détacha du point fixe qu'il avait imaginé dans l'horizon et se concentra sur Mme Weasley.

- Et bien… comment dire… Comme tu le sais, Teddy a perdu ses deux parents…

Harry évitait de penser aux amis qu'il avait perdus durant la bataille de Poudlard, cela lui évitait de souffrir. Il était très renfermé à ce sujet. Se doutant de la suite, il se braqua mais

continua à écouter.

- … Et en tant que parrain, il te revient le droit de te reconnaitre tuteur légal de ce garçon.

- Qu'entendez-vous par tuteur légal ?, demanda-t-il.

- Il te revient le droit de t'en occuper, à plein temps. D'être le père qu'il n'aura jamais.

Harry réfléchit une minute à ce que venait de dire Mme Weasley et les images de Lupin, Tonk, Fred, Sirius, ainsi que tout les autres qui ont péris pour lui vint à son esprit. Il répondit alors très vite.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas !, dit-il radicalement.

- Pourtant il est la dernière famille qu'il lui reste, s'indigna Mme Weasley, pense à ce qu'aurai voulu Remus ! Pense à Sirius, n'aurais-tu pas voulu…

- Ne jouez-pas la carte de la pitié ! , dit Harry plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry remarqua très vite qu'il n'était plus assis mais debout. Point serré contre la table. Il était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'ils étaient mort par sa faute. Il ne fallait pas ajouter ce pauvre Teddy Lupin qui était innocent, tout comme les autres. Il ne voulait pas l'approcher, tous ceux qu'il l'approchait, finissaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, par mourir.

- Harry, je ne te dis par ça pour te faire de la peine. Tu as toujours été un fils pour moi, j'essaie juste de te conseillé, murmura-t-elle tout en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Mais vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et vous ne le serez jamais, dit-il froidement.

Il dégagea sa main de la sienne et se détacha de la table. Mme Weasley réprima un sanglot. Elle savait qu'au fond, il ne le pensait pas. Enfin, elle l'espérait. Harry était de dos. Il regardait par la fenêtre, la rage montant en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne savait combien de fois, elle était revenue sur le sujet depuis ses deux dernières semaines. Elle devenait trop imposante, il ne la supportait plus. Il se retourna et lui jeta à la figure tout son dévolu.

- Je n'en peux plus de vos conseils bidons, j'en ai marre de cette maison. Marre de cette impression de ne jamais être seul ! Depuis deux semaines vous me répétez sans cesse d'adopter Teddy, mais vous êtes vous jamais demander si je le voulais ? Et bien ma réponse est NON, par la barbe de merlin, c'est pas difficile à comprendre !

Il se tut. Il remarqua que maintenant, Mme Weasley pleurait vraiment, à cours d'argument, il se précipita vers la cour afin de se calmer. Ce qui se passa par la suite, se passa en très peu de temps. Il entendit une voix d'homme derrière lui. Il se retourna et se trouva face à Ron.

- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi avec elle ? cria-t-il

- Elle ferait mieux de se mêler de ce qui lui regarde, pour changer, vociféra Harry.

Ron ne put en entendre d'avantage, il sortit sa baguette, plus vite que l'aurait crut Harry, qui n'eut pas le temps de sortir la sienne et il le stupéfixia, mais le coup rata Harry. Il profita de cette erreur, pour sortir sa baguette.

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Ron fut projetée sur le toi de la maison. A hauteur de la fenêtre de Ginny. Harry remarqua que celle-ci regardait par la fenêtre affolée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Ron profita de ce court instant d'inattention pour se ruer vers Harry et lui coller son poing en plein sur le nez de son adversaire.

Harry, désorienté, tomba à terre et mit sa main sur son nez, il remarqua qu'un fluide visqueux et tiède coulait. Il regarda Ron avec fureur. Il visa sa baguette en plein dans le coeur de Ron et le stupéfixia.

Ron fut alors projeté jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine, où Mme Weasley, Hermione et Ginny regardaient le combat dans un silence effrayant. Ron se releva faiblement et dit à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! Dégage…

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny. Celle-ci était effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Harry s'en voulu alors. Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait rompu son amitié avec son plus vieil ami.

- DEGAGE ! cria Ron à nouveau

Harry ne se fit pas prier plus de deux fois. Il se retourna, se dirigea vers le portail. Arrivé à celui-ci, il posa une main sur la portiére, se retourna, adressa un regard mêlé d'excuse à l'adresse de Mme Weasley et sortit. Une fois à l'extérieur de la propriété, il tourna sur lui-même et disparut.


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

Dans une allée sombre, une fille se pressait. Cette allée était légèrement pentue et n'était pas très rassurante. Au sol, un parterre pavé se dessinait. Celui-ci rendait la marche de la

jeune fille difficile. Arrivée au milieu de l'allée, elle entendit un bruit provenir derrière son dos. Elle s'arrêta et approcha sa main de sa baguette. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, de grandes cernes se dessinait sous ses yeux et une lourde fatigue se faisait sentir. Elle avait une chevelure ondulée et semi-longue, la couleur brune de ses cheveux était comparable à la couleur des murs dans cette pénombre. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines que celle-ci avait quitté le château afin de retrouver Harry Potter.

Le bruit qu'elle avait entendu ne la mettait guerre en confiance. Elle n'osait se retourner par peur de se retrouver face à un chasseur. Il était vrai qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se débarrasser d'eux mais elle n'aimait pas trop l'idée d'utiliser la magie contre des moldus. Un silence profond s'était installé dans cette allée.

Hermione hésitait à se retourné, elle était toujours fixe, main tendue vers sa baguette. Au bout de 5 minutes, une voix ténébreuse perça le silence.

**- Retournez-vous, main en évidence et déclinez votre identité.**

Hermione hésita encore quelque instant. Elle était raide comme un piquet. Puis elle se résolut à se retourner. Un homme, de taille moyenne, se trouvait à cinq mettre d'elle. Cet homme avait une carrure très imposante. Il devait mesurer, à vue d'oeil, entre 1 mètre 70 et 1 mètre 80. Hermione estima son âge à 24 ans mais il se pouvait bien qu'il soit plus jeune. Cet homme lui paraissait malveillant et au moment où elle comptait abaisser sa main droite pour attraper sa baguette et le stupéfixier, celui-ci s'avança à grand pas. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quatre grandes enjambées pour qu'il soit face à elle. Un rayon de lune vint alors illuminer son visage et Hermione put mieux discerner ses traits. Il avait un visage assez jeunot et par conséquent, elle en déduisit qu'il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Il avait un teint halé, on en trouvait pas deux comme ça à Londres. Ses yeux de couleurs bleus reflétait le visage d'Hermione et celle-ci remarqua avec stupeur que ses cheveux étaient dérangés, mais là n'était pas le problème. Son regard était rivé dans celui d'Hermione, ce qui la gênait beaucoup. On aurait dit qu'il l'analysait. Ce fut alors Hermione qui rompit ce nouveau silence.

**- Qu… qui êtes vous ?** bredouilla-t-elle

L'homme ne lâcha pas le regard d'Hermione, ce qui la gênait de plus en plus. Alors qu'elle décida à baisser les yeux, celui-ci reprit la parole.

**- Peut importe qui suis-je. Je vous ai demandé de vous identifier.**

Hermione savait qu'elle était dans une impasse, l'homme qui était devant elle était armé et elle n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir sa baguette sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Elle

décida alors de céder, se livrer à un sort qui n'était maintenant qu'entre les mains de ce jeune homme. Elle sortit sa main de sa poche intérieur et laissa balloter ses bras le long de son corps, elle prit une longue respiration afin de regagner du courage et d'annoncer son identité.

**- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.**

Hermione avait l'impression que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de parler. En effet, elle était totalement paniquée et il y avait encore quelque minutes, elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots sans bégayer mais étrangement, son état avait subitement changé, elle avait récupéré la maitrise d'elle et avait répondu clairement à la question posée ce qui parut désarmer son interlocuteur quelque instant. S'attendait-il à autre chose ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle ? Il essaya de masquer sa surprise mais il était trop tard, Hermione avait remarqué cette attitude ce qui lui donna plus de courage et lui permettait d'engager la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'elle aie trouvé un moyen de lui échappé.

**- Et vous qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Je suis Damien Kaught, j'habite la maison au coin de la rue que vous venez d'emprunter, je pensais que vous étiez une chasseuse de sorcier mais à ce que je vois vous êtes vous-même une sorcière. J'ai remarqué votre geste tout à l'heure, la rapidité avec laquelle vous avez essayé d'attraper votre baguette est digne d'une grande sorcière.**

Hermione ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce compliment. Enfin, en était-ce un ? N'était-ce pas une ruse afin de lui soutirer sa baguette ? N'était-ce pas un chasseur de sorcier qui se trouvait devant elle ? Comment expliquer alors qu'il était déjà en possession d'une baguette ? S'il avait voulu, il l'aurait déjà tué. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Alors que ce Damien baissa sa baguette, apparemment rassurer, Hermione et lui-même plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et s'observèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes silencieuse. Elle ne se doutait alors pas de ce qu'elle allait vivre prochainement.


End file.
